


November 7th

by Vellevra



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birthday, Female Friendship, Friendship, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vellevra/pseuds/Vellevra
Summary: For my friends, who I did not thank enough.
Kudos: 1





	November 7th

My fries were soggy and bloated,  
like the circles under my eyes.   
The frosty shiver of a milkshake,  
crawled its way up my spine

You didn’t expect me to speak,   
I didn’t expect you to sing.   
You said it was no trouble   
when the cash register ringed 

I didn’t recognize then   
the leaves of memory's tongue   
played the perfect tune  
to a deaf auditorium.


End file.
